Shattered Futures
by Deletham
Summary: Naraku was thought to be defeated, but now hes back and brought a whole army with him. Action, Adventure, and a little romance to kick it all off create the back drop for this adventure.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha in any way or form. He and his fellow characters belong to Takahashi

Note: This first chapter is not as well written as following two. The last one is so far the best.

Prologue

Inuyasha took in the scent of the air around him. It was spring and all he could find himself thinking about was her. Kagome. Ever since the day, she removed the arrow from his chest and scratched his ears his heart had belonged to hers. Inuyasha knew that he had to; no _needed_ to tell Kagome how much he loved her. How much he longed to spend his life with her and have pups that had her hair, her eyes, and his ears. It was all a fantasy though. Kagome would never love him. She was a miko priestess that meant she was the purest of the pure. He was a lowly half demon: as much value as a sack of flour. "I can't keep this hidden anymore. I have to tell her," Resolved to tell his love what his heart had yearned to say for years the hanyou sprinted off in the direction of the Bone Eaters well.

Kagome Higurashi was tired. Between fighting demons, tracking down jewel shards, dealing with Inuyasha, and trying to pass high school Kagome had plenty to worry about and Hojo's appearance didn't help things at all.

"Kagome!," The miko priestess turned at the sound of her name only to see Hojo running to catch up with her, "Higurashi-san! It is good to see you have been cured of your Tuberculosis! I hear that it is a nasty virus." Hojo spoke as informative and innocent as ever while he tagged along with Kagome who did her best not to run.

"Yeah Hojo it was a hard one to get over," Kagome tried to sound as uninterested as possible hopping that Hojo would leave, but as usual he pressed forward.

"Higurashi, take this herbal tea recipe," Hojo held out the proffered package to Kagome. Kagome stopped walking, turned to Hojo, and looked the tea case over.

Taking the tea case from the naïve boy Kagome tried again to shoo him away, "Thanks for the remedy Hojo. I should try to get home and catch up on my work. I have to make sure I graduate."

'Just leave! Let me go home! I DON'T LIKE YOU!' Kagome screamed in her head hoping that some mystical force would sweep Hojo away at that instant, but to her dismay, Hojo had other plans. 'Kami, whatever you do, do not dare ask me on a date or walk me home Hojo.'

Hojo waved his hand in front of Kagome trying to get her attention again. "Higurashi perhaps I should walk you home you don't seem to be able to stay focused!"

"Hojo really I am fine!"

"No I insist"

Little did the pair know a force was coming…

Inuyasha emerged from the Bone Eater's well in Kagome's time. He took in the smell of the well house; old, musty, and filled with objects dating far back into Japan's history. Some might be older than he was. Shaking his head to clear his mind Inuyasha stared at the well door. Of all the things Inuyasha had ever had to do this was one of the scariest. Not that he was scared of Kagome, which he admitted at times he was. He was scared of what she would say. "Whatever her answer is I have to tell her…" Inuyasha exited the well house and took a whiff of the Higurashi shrine to see where everyone was. Inuyasha sorted through the scents that included Mrs. Higurashi's cooking, which was irritable at most times, the old man doing as much as he usually does, and Souta. He took in another whiff, but he couldn't smell a _fresh_ Kagome. "She must be at that school thing…" Inuyasha leapt toward the city and began leaping across the roofs heading in the direction of Kagome's school. Just before he arrived, Inuyasha's nose caught scent of her smell and that of another male.

"Who is with Kagome…?" Inuyasha leapt down to the sidewalk, landed in a crouch, and slowly stood to his full height behind the intruding male. "Who are you?" was all he said with a deep growl emanating from deep in his chest.

Kagome stood mortified to see Inuyasha tower behind the unsuspecting Hojo and before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said, a low rumbling growl easily heard from his chest, his hands hanging at his sides with his claws flashing in the broad daylight.

"I ask the same of you," Hojo said this as ignorant and as innocent was possible, "but I shall answer first. I am a friend of Lady Kagome. Hojo is my name." Hojo held of his hand to Inuyasha who merely looked at it and returned to glaring. Seeing that his gesture of goodwill was unreturned, Hojo lowered his hand and looked nervously over at Kagome.

Kagome was still dumb struck that Inuyasha had not only come directly to find her, but he also had managed to threaten Hojo and forget to wear his hat. It was time to leave. Thinking quickly Kagome blurted out the first thought that came to her head.

"He's my boyfriend!" Kagome said before she could catch herself. Deciding it was best she rolled with it as Inuyasha's face flashed with confusion for a moment. "Yeah sorry I didn't tell you Hojo. I will talk to you later ok?" Before the boy could answer, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and started dragging him to her home as quickly as she could.

The pair arrived at the Higurashi shrine to find the home strangely empty. This was odd considering what Inuyasha had smelled earlier.

"They must have gone out for dinner tonight…" Kagome checked the house to see if her mother or brother were still there to make sure, but as she suspected they had gone out.

Inuyasha wasn't dumb and he knew this was his one chance to tell Kagome how he really felt. How much he loved her and how much he _needed _her. 'Alright…here we go…'

"Kagome…I have to ta-talk to you for a minute." The hanyou did his best to stay calm but his heart was pounding and his mouth was quickly drying.

Kagome looked over at the hanyou from the kitchen. Normally when Inuyasha talked to her it was about the shard, Naraku, or something else, but somehow this seemed different and for that matter important if the hanyou was having trouble speaking. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome walked through the kitchen doorway to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome there is-there is something I have to tell you…" Inuyasha was having even more trouble finding his words as he approached the climax of what he had to say.

Kagome looked at him with a worried expression on her face. 'What if he doesn't love me…what if he wants to be with Kikyou after the shards are completed! Why would he want to be with me?' Kagome tried to clear her thoughts and failed miserably. "Why-why don't we sit down…?" Kagome gestured to the couch and sat down with Inuyasha sitting down cross-legged next to her. "What do you have to tell me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped as his heart thundered in his ears. This was it and he knew it. He had to tell her or he would never gain this much courage again. 'Please love me Kagome…' Inuyasha took one last deep breath and looked right into her brown chocolate eyes, "Kagome. I-I-I lov-love you Kagome. I always have…and I always will…"


	2. Chapter 1 Graces of Time

Disclaimer:  
I do not in any way or form own Inuyasha or Profit from this. He belongs to Takahashi not me.

Inuyasha awoke from his dream and sat up. His eyes scanned the room he and Kagome had been sleeping in. He wasn't sure what awoke him, but he hadn't slept easy since the new war with Naraku had been started. He never slept the same as he had after he told Kagome how he felt. It had been 15 years since that day and he longed for it. Kagome slept silently next to him in a peaceful sleep that he longed for. The new war with Naraku had destroyed most of Japan and decimated Tokyo. The new jewel shards that had been uncovered or set loose, however the hell it happened, caused not only Naraku to become more powerful, but created an army of half-demon servants that battled the survivors of Japan at every turn. Kagome still tried to find a way to free the people, but nothing successful yet. "Damn it," Inuyasha softly cursed and leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He had been getting headaches the past few weeks. He didn't tell Kagome because he knew she would start to worry about him and the last thing he wanted was for her to worry they only made them worse.

He was very worried about her and their son though. Their son. The only reason they fought as hard as they did. InuKen'ichi was born 9 years ago before the war had started and before their futures were torn away from them. "Why did this have to happen to them…?"

Kagome stirred next to him and slowly opened her eyes. Her dark chocolate eyes met his amber ones in the darkness of the home they had taken refuge in. "Who are you talking to Inu?" Kagome slowly sat up and scooted next to him. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked him, concern easily heard in her voice.

"I just wish none of this had to happen. Why does our son have to grow up in this world?" Inuyasha balled his fists, frustration building inside him, "We kill him and he comes back and ruins the lives we wanted to have." Inuyasha rested on arm on his knees and looked across the darkness of the room almost searching for an answer. Looking back at Kagome, he could see the same thoughts crossing her mind. Reaching out am arm, he pulled her close and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head, "Inuyasha…there isn't anything you could have done…what matters is that we our son," Kagome paused-a smile creeping onto her face, "and each other Inuyasha…all that matters is that I love you…" Kagome stared into his eyes, her love boring into him and eroding his fears.

"I love you to Kagome. We'll make it. We _have_ to." Looking down in her eyes Inuyasha pushed a lose strand of hair out of her face. Lifting her chin, he gave her reassuring kiss. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha looked over at their son and saw that the light was coming through the broken window. "He'll be up soon." He said gesturing to their son. "I'll go get the others ready." Inuyasha moved to the doorway and stepped outside into the cool morning air while Kagome tended to their son.

Kagome stared at the doorway for a moment reminiscing about the future they once had. Shaking her head Kagome cleared her mind of their once promising future in Japan. She knew that one day they may have that future, but to have their son grow up in war sent a pang through her heart. Not her son…their son. Kagome smiled inwardly thinking of that day he was born and looked at their son. He had his father's ears and hair, but he also had her eyes. "Inuken'ichi…it's time to get up," Kagome whispered to her son. She smiled down at him as his eyes shot open. "Just like his father…never slow to wake," Kagome mused to herself.

"Where is dad?" Inuken'ichi asked seriously with a hint of worry in his tone.

"He went to get everyone ready. We are going to the shrine to see if we can get some information from your great grandfather's collection." Kagome got a stern look on her face as she began to talk about the rules. "Remember the rules. Stay close to your father or me. Don't go wandering off. You got that young man?"

"Yes mom. I will stay close to you and Dad," rolling his eyes at his mother's over protectiveness Inuken sat up and gathered his belongings. Kagome did the same while she did every possible catastrophe went through her mind as they did every morning since the attack. Wondering if he would be safe, protected, captured, hurt, or worse…Kagome shook her head and finished gathering everything up. "Alright, you ready?" Inuken nodded and joined his mom by her side as she opened the door to the bright morning outside where Inuyasha had rallied the others.

"Alright we have a lot of ground to cover," Inuyasha leaned over an upended crate as the demon slayers of the present gathered around him. The dubbed demon slayers were more of a rag tag group of freedom fighters who were banded together to fight off Naraku. Some of the fighters had been given formal training in the martial arts before the "war" but most were learning as they went. All of them had some skill in hand held weaponry. Early on it had been determined that Naraku's army was either too fast or too well armored for guns to be of much use other than a distraction. The demon slayers expertise in hand held weaponry was the deciding factor in many of their battles against the army of Naraku. "We have to head north," Inuyasha looked down at the map below him and traced the path as he spoke, "and get to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome thinks there might be something for us to use against Naraku and to help us finding away to free the people of this curse. So let's pack up and get in the jeeps." The slayers gave their various replies of yes and battle cries. One slayer pulled away from the group and approached Kagome who had stood in the doorway.

"Sis, are you sure about this? They know all about gramps collection and they'd give anything to get their hands on it. You know that." Souta looked older now, much older, but in the sense that he was someone who had seen it all but not in the good way. Her brother had learned from Daich Watanabe. Daich had taught her brother in the ancient arts of demon slaying and had been training many of the fighters as well. Daich was currently scouting Kyoto for any more possible fighters and left the fighters under Souta's leadership. Their mother would be proud and Kagome knew whatever plane of existence she was on she would be.

"I know brother, but this may be an answer we need. Just make sure everyone is ready alright." Kagome gave her brother a reassuring smile and motioned him to go to his people. Her brother moved off to his people and began to organize them in Daich's absence.

Kagome felt a tug on her jacket and looking down she saw Inuken looking up at her. "What is it Inuken'ichi?"

"Mom, why is it so important we go to that shrine anyway?" Inuken paused and looked over at his father than back at his mother, "What if you or dad can't find what we need? Then what, Mom?"

Kagome looked toward Inuyasha who at that moment looked up from his map and met her eyes. Their stare spoke volumes to each of them. Untold promises, fears, and hopes were immediately shared between the two and even their love was communicated through their eyes. Kagome felt a tug on her jacket again looked down towards Inuken'ichi breaking the stare with Inuyasha. Kagome knelt down next to Inuken and looked him in the eyes to reassure him, "We'll get what we need," Kagome paused and a small smile crept onto her face, "And don't worry about Dad he will be fine. He always has been." Kagome pulled her son for an embrace and she felt him return the embrace as well. "We'll all be ok Inuken don't worry." Kagome pulled back and stood looking back over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had looked over to see Kagome and their son in a hug. He felt a small smile creep onto his face. Kagome pulled away from their son and looked back over at him. 'Heh, it's that same look she used to give me years ago…love and endless concern…' Inuyasha smiled at her and looking back towards the map he rolled it up and put it in the jeep. "Kagome we have to go." Inuyasha walked over to her and their son.

"Alright, we both have our stuff together." Kagome hefted her bag and Inuken did the same indicating he too was ready.

"Let's go then. Inuken you get in the jeep." Inuken nodded and walked over to the jeep glancing over his shoulder at his parents who were standing closer to each other. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome standing within inches of her and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "You ready Kags?"

"Yeah I'm ready. We'll be alright don't worry about me." Kagome glanced down and smiled looking back up into his golden eyes, "I'm not that defenseless little girl anymore," Kagome brought a hand up to his face and traced a claw along his jaw line sending a shiver down his spine, "We can thank Naraku for that…" Inuyasha smirked at the irony and at other things…

"Heh, guess it's the only thing we can thank him for. You still be careful ok. We both have to keep an eye on him." Inuyasha tilted his head in the direction of their son sitting in the jeep waiting impatiently with his arms crossed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into one final embrace and scratched at the dog-ears on her head. Inuyasha thought back to the day the new jewel emerged. With this new jewel shattered throughout Japan, they had encountered quite a few and when Kagome moved to purify one. Instead of doing what they had predicted it transformed her into a half demon of the dog type just like Inuyasha. Ears, claws, and even similar amounts of dexterity and strength had gone to her as well, though not as potent as Inuyasha's. The only main difference was the time at which she became a human, which like her son, was during the full moon unlike Inuyasha who turned into a human during a new moon. Pulling back, Inuyasha brought her chin up and gave her a quick kiss before breaking the embrace. "Let's go Kags." He said softly. The pair came over to the jeep and saw their child rolling his eyes at what they had been doing before.

"You guys done being gross yet?" He asked impatiently.

"Yeah we are, kid," Inuyasha ruffled his boy's hair and jumped into their jeep. Their jeep was one of the ways they got around Japan. The jeep was pretty beaten up, green, and had a tire bolted onto the hood as a spare. Starting the engine the jeep roared to life as did many of the other cars around them, all in varying degrees of damage or decay. The troop of slayers and demons set out for the Higurashi shrine hoping to find answers to their questions.


	3. Chapter 2 Paradise Found

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Inuyasha series in any way or form nor do I profit from them. I simply have an immagination.

Chapter 2: Paradise Found

The jeep barreled down the road toward the Higurashi shrine kicking up dirt and debris as they went. Not very quiet either, if there were any enemies in the area they knew Inuyasha's group was coming. Inuyasha gripped the wheel of the jeep as it traversed the torn and destroyed road that lead deeper into Tokyo. They would have to go through the downtown area, which oddly enough, would take them past Kagome's old high school. The jeep bounced as they drove over various rubble or debris. Cursing to himself Inuyasha worked harder on dodging the various objects on the road. Driving was something he was still somewhat getting used to. He had taken a crash course from Kagome years ago, but this was entirely different and at times Kagome insisted she drive. Thinking of Kagome driving the jeep made Inuyasha chuckle as they hit another bump eliciting a groan from their son. The back was not a pleasant place to be at times, especially on this road. "You'll be fine, Inuken, we are almost to the shrine."

"Whatever you say dad, maybe mom should drive," Inuken'ichi suggested nonchalantly to his father.

"I have it under control…no worries," Inuyasha gripped the wheel tighter and stole a glance at Kagome who looked saddened to see her home destroyed and in ruins as they drove past her school. The other jeeps in the caravan spread out to minimize their chances of being ambushed. Glancing back over Inuyasha spoke up out of concern for his mate, "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yeah…I'm fine Inuyasha. It's just…it's always sad to see the city like this, not seeing mom, or my old friends. It's hard Inuyasha." Kagome continued to stare at the passing buildings as the convoy neared the shrine. "He'll pay…"

"I know he will Kagome…we'll make sure he does." Since the attack, Kagome had become determined to not only free the people under Naraku's curse, but to personally make him pay for every life he destroyed and twice over for her family. Inuyasha still remembered a time when Kagome would forgive her own kidnapper, attacker, or even that mutt Koug but that was before. This was now. Both of them knew this was beyond forgivable. Inuken stared in silent puzzlement over their exchange and thought it best not to ask any questions.

The caravan finally reached the shrine and slowly came to a stop at the base of the steps leading up to the shrine. Inuyasha turned off the jeep and placed the keys in his pocket. Looking back over at Kagome, he again asked her if she was ready and she told him to stop worrying about her and keep track of their son. Sighing in defeat Inuyasha climbed out of the jeep and picked up his son. "Stay close to me Inuken. You got that?"

"Yeah, whatever Dad…" Inuken replied in a bored and somewhat annoyed tone. He was after all part demon and had inherited some of his mother's abilities. He could take care of himself.

"I mean it." Setting his son down Inuyasha pointed to various members of the slayer group and told them to move up to the shrine in various directions. Kagome checked her weapons and nodded to Inuyasha signaling she was ready. Nodding back at Kagome Inuyasha picked up his son and leapt up the stairs with Kagome slightly behind him and the demon slayers working their way up by methods that are more conventional. Mainly walking.

Kagome had never truly understood what it was like to be soaring over the rooftops of Tokyo as Inuyasha did with such ease until she had done it herself. There was more than simple strength and dexterity involved. Balance, anticipation, and timing all came into play, but the requirements were greatly outweighed by the freedom it granted. At times, however, she still liked being carried on his back as it reminded her of far more peaceful times. It brought back pleasant and happy memories of times past. Before she knew it she stood next to Inuyasha, who still held their son, and the demon slayers had made their way to the top of the Shrine's hill. The remnants of the shrine were hard for her to see. The leveled house, the charred ground, home destroyed, but the well house and Gishinboku (Inuyasha's tree) still stood. The ground of the Tree and Well house had been consecrated centuries before and to this day no evil aura could approach either of them for fear of death. This had kept Naraku from gaining anything of importance. Once anything left the holy ground, however, it was vulnerable to Naraku and his evil hordes. Kagome knew that they had to ensure Naraku never obtained anything they removed. "Here we go…" Kagome said trailing off as she continued to take in the destruction.

"Let's get this over with. I have a feeling we won't be alone for long." Kagome nodded in response to his statement and the demon slayers fanned out moving toward the well house that Inuyasha had identified earlier as their target. "Kagome we will watch your back ok? You get whatever you need and fast wench we don't have much time."

"Right. I'll need some time to make sure I grab the right stuff Inuyasha." Kagome sprinted for the well house and threw open the door entering the old structure that had once taken them to the past. Kagome froze as she saw the well, memories of Feudal Era Japan rushing at her. Warm, happy memories with friends she missed dearly. She shook her head and cleared her mind before the sadness could set in "I…I don't have time for that…" She immediately began searching the shelves of the Well House looking for anything that could help them defeat Naraku. She wasn't entirely sure what is was but she knew it was there.

Inuyasha set his son down next to him and took position near the door as the demon slayers also took various positions around the house. Inuken'ichi stood behind his father taking in the shrine around him. The old home and shrine lay in ruins. The tree and well house were all that remained of the shrine. The consecrated ground had protected the structures, but not the home. Inuken looked up at his father. He stood with his shoulders squared, his ears swiveling around, and Tetsaiga drawn in front of him. "Hey Dad," Inkuen asked breaking the silence.

Inuyasha turned his head at the sound of his sons voice, "What is it?" Inuyasha glanced back ahead then back at his son his shoulders slightly relaxing.

"Dad, why were you and mom so quiet on the way over?" Inuken asked looking up at his father.

Inuyasha sighed not sure how to answer the question. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga and kneeled down next to his son. Placing his hands on both his shoulders, Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Inuken, before you were born Kagome's mother, brother, and grandpa lived here. When all this started," Inuyasha paused searching for the right words, "when all this started Kagome's mom and grandpa were taken away from her by Naraku. We aren't going to see them again." Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart. He missed Kagome's mother who had become his surrogate mother and he even missed the old coot. "It's hard on both your mom and I to think about it." Inuyasha looked down at the ground unsure of what to say and instead embraced his son and pulled away at arms length. "Inuken, don't bring it up with your mom. Got it?"

"OK, I won't mention it to her Dad." Inuken said quietly understanding what his dad meant by being taken away. Inuken lowered his head in respect toward his father.

Sighing Inuyasha ruffled his son's hair and looked over his shoulder at the shrine. Seeing the well house reminded him of the day the well closed.

**Eleven Years Ago**

After learning the fate of the user of the Jewel, the group found themselves unable to use it and with Kohaku alive, there was no need for a sacrifice to be made in his name. Inuyasha and Kagome had decided that the best thing to do was for the Jewel to disappear completely, not shattered, not destroyed, it needed to be gone and there was only one way to ensure it. With two words the jewel was gone and Inuyasha and Kagome were finally together…

"Bye guys! We'll be back soon!" Kagome shouted across of the field near the bone eaters well. Little did she know it would far longer than she anticipated before she could return... Inuyasha stood near the well with his arms folded across his chest in annoyance. Rarely did he like her going home, but this return home was…different. Kagome had decided to tell her mother about her and Inuyasha. They had both decided to wait before they did…anything…before the defeat of Naraku. The definition of anything was very loose in their terms. Regardless, they both knew having pups during their quest against Naraku was not safe in any respect. Inuyasha was shook from his musing as his nose twitched as Kagome's scent neared him and within that moment she stood at his side, waving goodbye to their friends.

"Ready?" Inuyasha huffed as he waited for Kagome to finish.

"Come on Inu, let's go," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to the edge of the well. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha waiting for him to take her down into the well and he did with a simple look into her eyes, a small smile on his face. Inuyasha leaped into the well still holding Kagome's hand as he did. They were greeted by the familiar swirl of colors and lights as passed from the feudal era into Kagome's time. Emerging from the well Inuyasha immediately sniffed the air for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed odd, just as it usually was dirty and polluted. In some way, it comforted him, reminding him of Kagome, but he never let that on.

"Keh, you sure you ready to tell her? What if she doesn't accept me or want us to be together?" Inuyasha lowered his head in shame and rung his hands thinking about all the rejection he had experienced as a child and adult. He was Hanyou and it was something he had grown to accept, but for some reason the idea of not being accepted by Kagome's mother seemed far worse than anything he had imagined.

Kagome sighed and pulled herself up to her full height, which wasn't much of an improvement and stood toe to toe with Inuyasha, "Inuyasha look at me." Inuyasha slightly raised his head to make eye contact with Kagome. There was sadness in his eyes, something he had continually hidden with anger most of his life. She wasn't mad at him just frustrated. "Inuyasha, my mother will accept you. She loves you like a son. Don't think because your hanyou she won't accept you. You are amazing as you are now Inuyasha. I fell in love with you Inuyasha. All of you, hanyou, human, and even," she paused and lowered her voice, "your demon side." Inuyasha made full eye contact with her. His golden orbs staring back at her spoke volumes to her.

"You mean all that Kagome?…please…don't stay with me out of pity. I love you more than anyone I have ever known Kagome and I-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome kissing him, silencing his doubts and ramblings.

"I love you. Never doubt that. My mom will accept you." Kagome stayed on her tiptoes to get closer to his eye level. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her in a warm embrace and she knew he was ready. "Let's go Inuyasha. We have a future ahead of us and a past to live in." Inuyasha nodded and even gave a small smile as he picked up Kagome bridal style and leapt out of the well starting their new future, but leaving the past behind.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha shook his head as he cleared his mind of his flashback…he could not afford to think of that now and he chastised himself for being distracted while in Naraku's territory. The memories of that last day in Feudal Japan always make him wonder if he had stayed could he have stopped all of this from happening, he would berate himself, hound Kagome over it constantly asking her if there was something he could have done. Every time she would get a pained expression on her face, never wanting to see him so angry with himself, and simply tell him there was nothing he could have done, no way he could have known. Every time he grappled with the issue he would lay awake that night looking at their son, imaging every possibly future for him with or without Naraku. That started his headaches, the headaches put him on edge, make him short tempered and occasionally express his frustration on others. The pulse pounding, near blinding headaches that throbbed at his temples and at the back of his head…he never told Kagome. Her worrying about anything would make them worse and so whenever possible he would take any painkillers the troop would stumble upon if they found them in a cache of medical supplies. The pills would help dull the pain but it was always there pulling at him, distracting him, putting him on edge.

The Hanyou shook his head, starting to feel one come on, looking back down at his son he gave him a small smile, the brilliant golden eyes of his son looking back at his, "Inuken'ichi, stand behind me don't move from behind me unless your mother or I tells you to."

Inuken'ichi nodded at his father, moved behind him, and looked around at the former Higurashi property, destroyed and ruined all except for the well house. He knew his father meant well but he always felt he could take care of himself being partially dog demon and having the power of a priestess mother did have its advantages. He had only been told what it used to look like before Naraku destroyed Tokyo and even then, it always pained his mother to speak about it. One time Inuken gathered the courage to ask his mom about Grandma and Great Father against the wishes of his father. His mother immediately saddened and tried her best to remain cheerful as she told him about them and from what she was able to tell him they sounded like kind loving people. She eventually began to cry as she recalled more and more about them and Inuyasha comforted her and calmed her down. His father told him never to ask his mother about it again and Inuken never did.

Inuken'ichi sighed and looked at the Well House behind him. The boy slowly inched over the well house door, confident that his father would not sense his movement. As he neared the door, he glanced quickly at his father who was looking the opposite direction. Deciding it was safe, Inuken peeked his head around the corner and saw his mother. Her white hair matched his father's exactly as well as her dog-ears. He only barely remembered what his looked like before that happened, when her hair was black like a raven, her ears like a human, and her eyes brown like the chocolate he and his father cannot eat.

Kagome knew she was getting close with the scroll she was reading. She had found it behind some old pots and other scrolls, lucky thing she did she almost called it quits. The scroll she was currently reading contained on the purification of demons and half demons. So far it looked like it might have the answer. "So if the jewel influences them like possessive magic all we need to do is find a cleansing agent…" Kagome grabbed another scroll, opened it next to the other, and read back and forth between the two. "Palace of the Gods…" Kagome repeated the name a few times and pulled out another scroll that had referenced this palace before. "Where would I be if I were the Palace of the Gods…?" Kagome's head lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as she saw the location, "Mt. Fuji! How could I not have guessed that?" Kagome rolled up the scrolls, shoved them into a travel tube, and burst out of the Well House, causing her eavesdropping son to tumble onto the ground and yelp in surprise like a puppy.

Inuyasha's head snapped over as he heard his son yelp in surprise and found himself in surprise as well that he had gotten over there without his knowledge, "Either I am getting old or he's damn silent…" Inuyasha said to himself in puzzlement. The hanyou sheathed his sword and walked over to his mate, who busy helping their son up and checking him for any injury, and their son, who was trying to prove to his mother he was fine. "He's fine Kagome just a little startled that's all, though he did earn it walking over there without telling me about it." Inuyasha looked his son in the eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Not my fault you couldn't sense me walking over here _Dad_" Inuken'ichi said smugly as he got to his feet and stood by his mother who snickered at the comment.

"He did sneak past you Inu you have to give him that…" Kagome approached her mate, scroll case in hand.

"Yeah well he was downwind of me that's all" Inuyasha ruffled the hair on top of his sons head before turning back to Kagome and looking her in the eyes, "Did you-" Before he could even finished she answered excitedly

"Yes I did! There apparently is a cleansing agent, I think, on Mt. Fuji. I can't tell what is it specifically but-"

Before Kagome could even finish a deafening explosion shook the ground and the next thing Inuyasha knew he thrown to the ground and felt darkness over take him.


	4. New Content Coming!

New story updates coming soon! Will include re-editing of previous chapters and a few new ones ready in the wings. 


End file.
